Final Battle
by silvermoongirl10
Summary: AU of the Deathly Hallows, this is my first Harry Potter fic so please go easy on me! Fred doesn't die, but is left unconscious and George must push back his worry for his twin to ensure he survives the battle. (Sorry bad summary!)


**A/N After re-reading the book and re-watching the films and wishing Fred hadn't died I decided to write this so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Voldemort had given Harry an hour to turn himself in or fighting would resume. George and Lee shared a look, they were both thankful for the pause in fighting. Things were starting to get a little chaotic with the Death Eaters getting into the castle. George hadn't seen any of his family since the fighting began and this worried him, he had seen many people, Hogwarts students and from the Order, running past him. Lee and George slung an arm around each other's shoulders and headed to the Great Hall, George kept himself from running to the hall to check on his family but he hated not knowing what had happened to them. He hadn't even seen Ron when he arrived because Ron and Hermione had gone off somewhere, and despite all the tormenting he and Fred did to Ron growing up George was worried about his younger brother who he hadn't seen since Bill and Fleur's wedding. But the thing George had hated the most was being separated from Fred.

As he entered the Great Hall Lee headed over to some people who had been in their Year at Hogwarts, while George walked further into the Hall he spotted Ron and breathed a sigh of relief. But when he looked closer he saw his whole family gathered around something lying on the floor.

"George!" cried Arthur looking up,

Molly turned and when she saw George she ran up to him and hugged him tight, George paused a moment before he wrapped his arms around her. "Mum?"

"Thank goodness you're alright! You don't need to worry" soothed Molly,

"Worry? Worry about what?" questioned George frowning. Before Molly could continue George felt his heart clench, he had seen everyone in his family apart from Fred gathered. He slowly pulled himself from his mother's arms and walked towards the rest of his family. They parted and his eyes locked onto Fred who was lying on a stretcher eyes closed.

"Fred?" choked George as his knees buckled and he knelt beside his twin, he held out a shaky hand and touched Fred's arm. And was relived to feel warmth, that meant his best friend and twin was still alive and hadn't left him alone. "Wha-what's wrong with him?" questioned George looking up at his family.

Molly smiled softly as she knelt beside him, "There was an explosion" George flinched and looked back down at Fred. Molly ran her fingers through his hair which made him relax at the familiar comfort. "He's alright George, he's only unconscious. Madame Pompfrey has checked him and said once he wakes up he'll be fine. So there's no need to worry" George breathed a sigh of relief and rested his head on his mother's shoulder. Usually he and Fred balked at the idea of going to their family for comfort, they had each other so they didn't need anyone else. But Fred wasn't able to comfort George, so George took comfort from his mother and he had to admit (only to himself) that he had missed his mother's hugs.

* * *

The family were all sat around Fred waiting for him to wake up when Voldemort's voice echoed throughout the Hall and castle. Harry Potter was dead. The Weasley's (with Hermione) all looked at each other their expressions reflecting their shock and disbelief. People began leaving the Hall to the courtyard, George looked down at Fred and knew he couldn't leave his brother. But when Ginny got to her feet and began running out the Hall George knew Fred would want him to look after their sister. So with one more look at Fred George took off after Ginny.

Reaching the courtyard he saw his father holding Ginny back, George approached and comfortingly hugged Ginny and stepped back a few steps. He felt Ginny clutching his jacket and he hugged her tighter. Looking across the courtyard he saw Hagrid place Harry on the ground at Voldemort's feet, he closed his eyes tightly wanting to reopen them and not see Harry dead on the ground. He slowly reopened his eyes and to his despair Harry was still lying there motionless. Around him he heard all the cries of anguish and grief at the sight of Harry dead.

George narrowed his eyes in anger when Voldemort declared Harry had tried to run away. He knew Harry wouldn't do that, Harry would never run away he was a fighter. But did he have to hand himself over? Surely he knew everyone would fight to the last to see Voldemort destroyed.

"George" choked Ginny as she pressed herself against him,

"Yeah Ginny?" asked George softly but looking out at the courtyard.

"It's not real isn't it? Tell me Harry isn't lying there…dead" mumbled Ginny as she tried to hold her tears in.

"I'm sorry Ginny" whispered George as he hugged Ginny tighter and rested his chin on her head. Now he had very strong reasons to see Voldemort dead, he didn't know if Fred would live. His mother said Fred would but George stopped himself from hoping because he didn't want to hope for it all to be for nothing. And now Harry was dead, he was like a younger brother to him and now Ginny was grief-stricken about Harry's death only angered George further. He whispered soothing words to Ginny and then gently passed Ginny to their mother. He stood straighter and gripped his wand watching as Neville had the burning sorting hat put on his head. _No! Not Neville! _George internally screamed, it took everything he had to not move forward and help his friend.

Then everything happened so suddenly, everyone was fighting again. In the mass of people getting to the Great Hall George found himself separated from his family. He thought he heard Ginny calling his name but he pushed it to the back of his mind as he was forced to retreat into the Great Hall duelling Yaxley. George's eyes narrowed in response to Yaxley's sneer, he noticed that the dead and wounded had somehow been moved to the sides of the Hall. For a moment George panicked when he couldn't see Fred, he looked around him and couldn't see his twin anywhere. He was brought back to the duel he was fighting when he caught sight of a green stream of light heading his way. He heard two voices shouting his name but didn't know who the voices belonged too as he managed to dive to the ground and felt the green light skim millimetres over his head. When he had hit the floor his wand slipped out of his grasp, his eyes widened in the realization that he was unarmed as Yaxley stepped closer, the sneer growing.

George spotted his wand but it was out of reach. Yaxley stood threateningly above him looking down with a smirk and raised his wand pointing directly at George's head. "I won't miss this time. And soon enough you'll join Harry Potter" All George could do was sit himself up a little, leaning on his elbows and stare unblinkingly back at Yaxley determined not to show any fear. Yaxley raised an eyebrow and his wand lowered a little, "No fear? You would have made a valuable Death Eater. You picked the wrong side I'm afraid"

"I picked the right side" snapped George, "I would die than rather be one of you"

"Looks like you're going to die then" sneered Yaxley raising his wand again, "_Avada Kedavra_!"

"_Protego_!" yelled a voice from behind George, he could only watch as the green light sped towards him again, and he braced himself. But the curse was reflected back to Yaxley who dived out of the way. Gasping in shock George's elbows gave out and as he laid on the ground he knew he was lucky to be alive, because he had twice avoided the killing curse in a space of a couple of minutes.

"Here George" his wand was held in front of his face and he grasped it and as he rose to his feet he looked at the person who saved him, to find it was his good friend Lee Jordan.

"Thanks Lee" smiled George.

"No problem mate. Now shall we get rid of that brainless git?" grinned Lee,

"Lets" smirked George, "Because I think it only fair I repay him"

Lee nodded and together George and Lee turned to face Yaxley who, to their delight, was no longer sneering, but looking worried as he realized many Death Eaters were falling, but nobody else. Quickly Lee and George were pushing Yaxley back and each were able to easily block Yaxley's spells.

"_Expelliarmus_!" yelled George, and watched with satisfaction as Yaxley's wand was forced out of his hand and spun away from its owner. "You are _never_ going to threaten my family or friends again, do you hear me? And it looks like _you_ picked the wrong side. You worthless stupid git!" Then simultaneously Lee and George each fired spells which slammed Yaxley to the floor.

Lee nodded at George urging him to look at the side of the Hall, turning George saw Fred, he was still lying with his eyes closed but he wasn't as pale and that was when George knew his twin would be alright. Lee then went to help Katie as George went to help his father. Not knowing he was being watched by worried eyes.

* * *

Fred blinked his eyes open and groaned his head was pounding. He was surprised to find himself in the Great Hall, not the corridor where the explosion took place. His eyes widened realizing Percy, Ron, Hermione and Harry had been with him. From where he was lying at the side of the Hall he couldn't see any of his family or friends lying on stretchers. But the lack of family members at his side told him that something was happening and not necessarily good, because he knew no matter what George would always be at his side like he had been when Fred had been ill or hurt growing up. So for George to not be there meant he had gone to the aid of someone in their family, or he was de – no Fred wasn't going to finish that thought because George _wasn't_ dead, he couldn't be.

"HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!" Shouted a gleeful voice Fred knew belonged to Voldemort.

_No, not Harry! He can't be dead he just can't be!_ Fred tried to sit himself up but his limbs didn't obey so he was forced to remain lying flat on his back, wondering if Harry was dead what had become of his family.

Craning his neck slightly at the sound of running footsteps he was just about able to see the doors of the Hall. And he watched as members of the Order and Hogwarts students filed into the Hall firing spells and blocking spells fired by Death Eaters.

Fred tried harder to sit up so he would be able to help but still found he was unable to, that was when he saw George back into the Hall. He gasped seeing George duelling a sneering Yaxley. Even though he couldn't sit up Fred tried desperately to reach his wand to be able to help his twin, but no matter how much he strained his arm his wand was just out of reach.

He could only watch as George looked around the Hall with panicked eyes and Fred saw his face covered in dust, cuts and scrapes. But before he could think more on how George seriously injured George was he realized his twin was looking for him. But before Fred could get George's attention Yaxley raised his wand and muttered the words for the killing curse.

"GEORGE!" screamed Fred, he also heard Lee shouting George's name and saw Lee trying to reach George's side but be shoved in another direction. Fred looked on with wide eyes as George in the last second saw the green light of the curse and dived out of the way and landed on the ground.

"Nonono!" chanted Fred as he saw George's wand slip from his grasp and roll a small distance away. If George had looked diagonally to his left he would have seen Fred lying on a stretcher staring at him.

Fred looked on scared as Yaxley loomed above George "I won't miss this time. And soon enough you'll join Harry Potter. No fear? You would have made a valuable Death Eater. You picked the wrong side I'm afraid"

"I picked the right side" snapped George, "I would die than rather be one of you" Fred stared at the back of George's head and shook his head, eyes wide. Internally begging for his twin's life to be spared.

"Looks like you're going to die then" sneered Yaxley raising his wand again, "_Avada Kedavra_!"

"No!" wailed Fred expecting to see George murdered in front of him as he laid there unable to do anything.

"_Protego_!" yelled Lee, pushing forcefully through a group of people to end up standing behind George. Fred saw George breathe a sigh of relief as he slumped to the ground, Fred panicked thinking George was hurt as George just laid flat on his back.

"Here George" Fred breathed a sigh of relief of his own seeing George take back his wand and get to his feet, he didn't hear what Lee said to George, but he saw George smirk and reply.

"Because I think it only fair I repay him"

Fred tried again to get to his feet but still found himself unable to do so and wondered why he couldn't stand up.

"_Expelliarmus_!" yelled George, Fred tuned back into what was happening and was thankful to see George disarm Yaxley. "You are _never_ going to threaten my family or friends again, do you hear me? And it looks like _you_ picked the wrong side. You worthless stupid git!" Then simultaneously Lee and George each fired spells which slammed Yaxley to the floor. Fred closed his eyes thanking whoever it was that sent Lee to George's aid at the right moment. Fred reopened his eyes to see George jogging over to their father and Fred watched him go, wishing the battle was over so he could make sure for himself that George was alright.

Hearing his mother's shriek and use of words he knew had he said them he would have been slapped. He was amazed to see his mother seemingly effortlessly kill Bellatrix. And watched as George hugged Ginny, to Fred it looked as if George was reassuring himself their sister was alright. Fred watched as Ginny nodded smiling and George sighed in relief before he hugged her again.

* * *

It was over and Voldemort was gone. At last there could be peace. George smiled and nodded at familiar faces but he carried on walking to where he had last seen Fred, and sure enough there was his entire family sat around Fred. George smiled when he saw Fred sit up and trying to brush their mother off. George stood and watched for a moment relived to see his whole family sat acting their usual selves.

Fred looked up and caught his gaze, "Are you coming over here or not?" questioned Fred, "Or are you just going to stand there grinning like an idiot?"

"Alright I'm coming" grinned George, as he stepped closer.

Molly stood and hugged him, "I'm glad you're alright"

"Of course I am!" smiled George, "Anyone who thought they could beat me in a duel-"

"Is a fool for trying" finished Fred grinning. Causing the family to laugh, the others seemed to know the twins wanted some time alone so they went to the Gryffindor table.

"You alright Georgie?" asked Fred, as George sat on the floor in front of him.

George rolled his eyes, "Yes I'm fine Freddie. Hey!" George rubbed his arm where Fred had smacked him.

"I was being serious!" spoke Fred with narrowed eyes.

"And so was I!" retorted George, "I'm not the one who was involved in an explosion!"

"But!-"

"No listen to me Fred!" George then paused looking at his hands, he then looked back up at Fred and softly asked, "Are you alright Fred?"

"Me?" smiled Fred, "Yeah I'm fine, just got a bad headache. It's gonna take more than an exploding corridor to stop me!"

George gave a small smile in reply, "You really had me worried for a minute Fred"

"I'm sorry" replied Fred, with one hand reached out and squeezed one of George's hands. "But you had me worried to"

"Huh?" responded George, "How could I? You were unconscious"

"I wasn't when everyone came back into the Hall. I saw you duelling Yaxley" said Fred, he didn't see George sat in front of him, instead he saw George lying on the floor with Yaxley's wand pointed at him.

"Ah" sighed George.

"Ah? That's it?!" exclaimed Fred angrily, "That's your response when I tell you I saw you almost get hit with a killing curse _twice_!"

"Not a lot else I could say really" shrugged George with a crooked grin.

"'Not a lot else'?!" Fred leaned forward and gripped both of George's arms ignoring the spinning sensation in his head. "George do you have _any_ idea what was going through my head seeing you duel Yaxley? No you don't because-"

"Yes I do!" snapped George, "Because when the Battle stopped for an hour I came into the Great Hall and saw everyone gathered around you. I thought you were dead!"

"I thought I was going to watch you die!" glared Fred.

George sighed, "We're going in circles" George then manoeuvred himself so he was leaning against the wall beside Fred and wrapped an arm around Fred's shoulders. He then let his head drop so it was leaning on Fred's shoulder and he felt Fred wrap an arm around his shoulders. "I'm sorry Fred"

"I know. And I'm sorry too" murmured Fred in response.

They sat against the wall silently for a little while, before George stood up and helped Fred to his feet. He then hugged Fred and whispered, "I'm glad you're alright"

"And I'm glad you're alright as well Georgie" replied Fred softly.

They smiled at each other and then made their way over to their family, both glad to have survived the ordeal.

**The End.**


End file.
